<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Spanking by Lisamc21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436511">Birthday Spanking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21'>Lisamc21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Grad Night, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Spanking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Alternating, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Rimming, Sex Club, Spanking, Tenderness, The tender aftercare that only Patrick Brewer can provide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's David's birthday and heads to a sex club in Toronto to let off some of the steam building up from pining over his business partner. He hopes to find a hot stranger to give him a birthday spanking. What he finds is Patrick Brewer in a too-tight short-sleeved shirt more than willing to help David get what he wants.</p><p>Lots of tenderness and feelings and sexy times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a Reddit post a while back that led me to this idea and it was so fun to write! So much sappy tenderness admist the sexy times. My apologies for any inaccuracies. Please don't take this as kink or kink negotiation advice.</p><p>If you like David and Patrick in a sex club, please do yourself a favor and check out (or re-read!) the first in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468184">Kink!verse series by yourbuttervoicedbeau.</a> Then read the rest of the series because IT'S INCREDIBLE. Seriously. <i>Seriously.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David climbed out of the Uber and straightened his leather jacket. He’d never been to this club. Hell, he hadn’t been to a club since his exile to Schitt’s Creek. The industrial location left a lot to be desired, but at least it had good reviews. He must be desperate if he was trolling Yelp for reviews on Toronto sex clubs. </p><p>He approached the garnet painted door, paid his fee, and listened to the rules he’d already read on the club’s website. The familiar rules reminded him of his former life where he sometimes traipsed around the most exclusive sex clubs in Manhattan. Some of the best sex he’d had came from strangers in the clubs. It was pretty fucked that club etiquette led to better treatment than basic human decency from the assholes he’d dated.</p><p>David walked down the dark hallway toward the thumping music and into an open space. Two rows of U-shaped booths mirrored each other along the long walls of the bar, and a circular bar stood in the middle with a floor-to-ceiling shelving unit filled with well-lit liquor bottles. The aesthetic was surprisingly pleasant despite the sketchy exterior, with blacks, grays, deep reds, and touches of cream. The signage had an elegant script directing visitors toward the private and public rooms in the back and the nearby bathrooms. Not a drastic departure from the Rose Apothecary signage, actually. That touch of home helped settle his nerves.</p><p>For a Saturday night, he expected it to be busier. He saw twenty or so people around the bar and in the booths, but he supposed it was still a little early. Or maybe people were already in the rooms. Through his initial scan, most people seemed coupled up. He’d been a third plenty of times, and it had its time and place, but a threesome with strangers on his birthday seemed like A Lot. It had been a long day at the store with two visits from Roland and the traffic heading into the city and trying not to kiss the teasing smile off his business partner’s face, which was a daily struggle.</p><p>As he walked further in the room, he debated turning around and making up some story to tell Stevie about the great time he’d had. The hotel room had HBO and a 24/7 room service menu, which sounded like a spa day at the Ritz compared to trying not to fall out of a twin bed feet from his sister. It was a generous gift of Stevie to set him up in a hotel for the night, but the note in the lewd birthday card she’d given him still had his teeth on edge. <em>I’m tired of you pining over Patrick and not doing anything about it. The tension is giving me hives. Either tell him how you feel and take him to Toronto for a night, or go there and release the pressure valve. I expect you to be in a better mood when you get back. </em>So, really, the gift was for her.</p><p>His pressure valve had been letting of a steady warning hiss for weeks, maybe months. Talking to Patrick wasn’t an option. Not yet. His nice, reliable, kind business partner had become a close friend, and David wasn’t ready to fuck that up until he felt more certain about what might happen between them. Or until they were deeper into the store and it wouldn’t be as easy for Patrick to cut and run. They flirted <em>all the time</em>, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Years of never being enough for someone had left its mark, and he couldn’t simply muster up the nerve out of nowhere to go after who he wanted like some sort of fucking romance superhero. Or like an emotionally competent adult. Can you imagine?</p><p>There he was, surveying his options at a Toronto sex club and considering finding someone to give him a birthday spanking to take the edge off instead of telling Patrick it was his birthday and seeing if his thoughtful business partner might want to take him to dinner. A middle-aged couple smiled at him as he passed. The man tipped his glass and the woman eyed him. David nodded politely, but kept moving toward the bar. He needed a drink to break the ice. Surely it was like riding a bike and he’d find someone in no time. Surely.</p><p>David scanned the people sitting around the section of the bar he could see, but no one caught his attention. He kept his shoulders squared and chin high as he ignored the looks he drew and continued to circle the bar. The leather jacket always did its job. He paused when he spotted a profile of someone promising. Someone stood and blocked part of him, but David saw enough to draw his interest. His heart pumped, and he felt a familiar tingle low in his belly. Broad shoulders and defined biceps strained against a blue—of course he’d find someone in fucking blue—short-sleeved shirt. Pale skin, close-cropped brown hair, a lusciously kissable neck, and thick forearms gripped a highball glass. He couldn’t decide if finding a Patrick knock-off would take the edge off or make him burst with want. He could already hear Stevie teasing him. She would eat him alive. God, what would he say to Patrick on Monday?</p><p>
  <em>Hey, David, how was your day off?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fine. It was my birthday, and Stevie sent me out of town because I can’t stop pining over you. I went to a sex club and found someone who sort of looked like you to give me a birthday spanking since I was too much of a chicken to ask you out. Anyway, how was your day off? Good hike?</em>
</p><p>David moved closer to the short-sleeved guy to try and get a sense of whether he was with the woman talking to him. He froze when he recognized a jawline he’d admired a thousand times, lips he’d dreamt of kissing, chestnut eyes he could drown in.</p><p>Patrick.</p><p>Patrick Fucking Brewer was in a Toronto sex club?! He needed to sit down before he collapsed. Either from shock or a burst of lust. Patrick Probably Straight Brewer talked to a woman who rested her hand on his shoulder. Envy burned in him that she had the courage to do something David thought about a dozen times every day. David studied Patrick’s body language. The only language he was fluent in besides English. Patrick used the neutral, friendly customer service smile he employed with people like Jocelyn. As if he’d sent his frantic panicked thoughts telepathically, Patrick looked over the woman’s shoulder and stiffened. David felt like he had crosshairs aimed at his chest and his mind screamed <em>flight!</em> but his legs screamed <em>too late, sucker!</em> </p><p>Patrick Brewer.</p><p>In a sex club.</p><p>A. Sex. Club.</p><p>Where people <em>had sex</em> with <em>each other.</em></p><p>Things were about to get so damn awkward at the store.</p><p>Patrick blinked his owlish eyes, and looked back to the woman. David tried to turn to leave before the uncomfortable feeling clawing up his throat suffocated him, but he was stuck. The floor turned to quicksand and he slowly waited for the death of his dignity. Patrick said something to the woman and smiled politely. She shrugged and walked away.</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Oh <em>god</em>. They were going to talk now. Okay. God. Okay.</p><p>Patrick squared his shoulders in that tiny, tight shirt (that David definitely wanted to see in his usual rotation - Tiny Tee Tuesdays?), and strode toward David like a jungle cat eyeing his prey. The quicksand dissapeared and David moved to meet him in the middle.</p><p>His mind raced to come up with the perfect opening line. <em>Hi, fancy seeing you here, wanna fuck? Hi Patrick, wow, what a surprise, I promise I wasn’t stalking you. Funny coincidence, huh? Hi Patrick, are you stalking me? Of all the places in all of Ontario, eh? Do you come here often? *wink* </em>“Hi,” David said. Good one.</p><p>“Hey,” Patrick replied in a voice was breathier than normal. “This is a surprise.”</p><p>David let out a sharp laugh. “You’re telling me. World’s most awkward team bonding?”</p><p>The familiar exasperated and charmed shake of Patrick’s head settled some of David’s nerves. Patrick tossed back the rest of the amber liquid in his glass. “Can I buy you a drink?”</p><p>David managed a nod.</p><p>“Martini?”</p><p>“Yes, please.” David tried to quiet the humming in his ears as he watched Patrick casually get the bartender’s attention and order them drinks. It wasn’t a new experience with how often they’d hung out at the Wobbly Elm or Elmdale when Stevie dragged them there, but that was the Wobbly Elm. Not a sex club. How was Patrick not freaking out? David was seconds away from bolting, and Patrick looked as calm and collected as he always did. Did Patrick assume David spent a lot of time in sex clubs? Did Patrick assume David assumed Patrick did? Was Patrick unfazed because he was seeking a stranger for the evening and this was simply a quick, funny conversation with his coworker? Maybe he’d told the woman to meet him in one of the rooms after having a quick conversation with David. His head spun with his rapid, anxiety-induced overanalyzing.</p><p>They’d been dancing around each other for months. Flirting in the store, at the cafe when they casually grabbed meals, hanging out at Stevie’s, getting drinks at the Wobbly Elm, watching <em>Dancing with the Stars</em> with Ray. Their casual and lingering touches happened with increasing frequency, but they’d never gotten over the hump of being direct with each other. There had been a couple of times when it seemed like something would happen, but they’d been drinking. David never took it seriously and neither said anything the next day at work.</p><p>But finding each other in a sex club meant something. Maybe not <em>meant something</em>, but it sure as hell said a lot about themselves, right? Button-up Patrick Brewer visited sex clubs. All David could do was mentally run through a spreadsheet of sex acts and try to guess what Patrick liked. All of a sudden David’s deepest sexual fantasies about Patrick shifted from <em>yeah, right, in his dreams</em> to <em>oh, maybe</em> <em>that could work.</em></p><p>They stood in silence as they waited for the drinks. How the hell does one make small talk with one’s business partner in a sex club? <em>Did you bring the lube we carry at the store? Do you think we could work out a partnership and get them to carry our lube here? What kind of profit margin do you think we could get on that?</em></p><p>Patrick handed David the martini. “Can we sit and talk?”</p><p>He loved how Patrick phrased things as a question. Always giving him a choice. And <em>can we</em> instead of <em>want to</em> because Patrick wanted to. “Yes.” He followed Patrick to a booth at the far end of the room and slid across from him. The booth produced the illusion of privacy with the high walls dividing each one, but he easily saw into most of the booths across from them.</p><p>David took a sip from his drink. “Thank you for the martini.”</p><p>Patrick smiled over the rim of his own drink. Whisky? “You’re welcome.”</p><p>The silence stretched. With each passing second, David grew antsier. He looked everywhere but at Patrick. The other booths with people talking close and making out. People sitting at the bar leaning toward each other. His half-empty martini. The admirable shine on the hardwood floors. The seriously classy signage. Occasionally a quick glance at Patrick’s shoulder. David’s leg bounced as he tapped his thumb against his thigh.</p><p>David’s nerves crescendoed. He couldn’t stand it. He looked at Patrick to make some sort of smart ass remark to break the tension, but it lodged in his throat because Patrick was looking at him. No, <em>staring</em>. He sat with his elbow on the table and his chin propped in his palm like he didn’t have anywhere better to be. “Um, what?” David only felt mildly guilty about his snippy tone.</p><p>“Nothing. Just listening to your face.”</p><p>David gasped. Sputtered. Looked away. Smirked (a little). Fucking Patrick Brewer and his smart mouth. “I don’t know how to make small talk with you in a sex club.” He forced his attention back to Patrick’s loud eyes.</p><p>“Why do we have to make small talk?”</p><p>He didn’t have a good reply to that. “Ugh. Fine,” he said in his most annoyed tone. David took a sip of his drink, then pushed it away. “So, when I asked about your weekend plans and you said ‘relax and go hiking,’ is this the ‘hiking’ part? Because you say you go hiking <em>a lot</em>.”</p><p>Patrick’s cheeks reddened and he sat up straighter. “I plan to do a nearby hike tomorrow morning since the store’s closed.” He looked down at his drink and swirled it around. “This was sort of a last minute idea. To get out of town for the night.” Patrick aimed his honey-whiskey Weapons of Earnest Destruction at David. “And, uh, my first time.”</p><p>David’s eyebrows shot up. “In this club or in a sex club in general?”</p><p>Patrick rubbed the back of his neck. “The latter.”</p><p>“Sounds like a story I’d love to hear, if you’re willing to share.” Now they were getting somewhere. David had itched for weeks to find out about Patrick’s romantic history, sex life, interests, desires. Finally. Being coy and tentative seemed ridiculous within the walls of a sex club. The nerves settled in him and he dropped his chin in his hand and waited for Patrick to talk.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Patrick took a fortifying sip of his whisky. “Yeah, okay. I’ll share.” He managed an awkward chuckle. “I mean, we ran into each other in a sex club. How could it get more awkward?” The last of the forced confidence he’d cobbled together when he first spotted David fled with his exhale.</p><p>David barked out a laugh. Patrick was mesmerized by how David’s eyes squeezed closed and dimples deepened. Patrick could count on two hands the number of times he’d gotten that kind of unexpected laughter from David. “Fair point.” David leaned back against the booth, and he finally looked relaxed. And incredibly sexy in that leather jacket. He needed to find a way to get David to wear it more regularly.</p><p>Patrick had gathered enough to know David had a colorful past. David let out occasional anecdotes that left Patrick with a variety of reactions. Sometimes wanting to ask more questions, or hug him and tell him he matters, or kiss him breathless and find out exactly the kind of magic they could make together. He already knew he and David clicked intellectually, professionally, and emotionally (at least in how much they’d opened up so far), but the sexual part had always been harder for Patrick to feel confident about.</p><p>“In college, I dated someone who was into BDSM. She introduced me to a few things, and I enjoyed it.” He rubbed his thumb up and down on his glass. “I enjoyed that part of our relationship, but nothing else clicked with her. We broke up and I went back to my on-again, off-again long-term girlfriend, but she had no interest in anything kink.” Patrick looked up at David and found him listening, attentive. He nodded encouragingly, so Patrick continued, already feel the tension falling from his body. “After a while, pretty recently, actually, I better understood some of my interests and some things I assumed I was interested in but actually aren’t.” If David only knew how integral he’d been to that understanding. If only Patrick had the courage to tell him.</p><p>“That’s great you’re understanding yourself better.” David spoke carefully.</p><p>If Patrick couldn’t be direct with David now, could he ever? He looked David square in the eyes. “I realized I’m not actually straight.”</p><p>He almost missed David’s sharp intake of breath over the music. “D-do you like men?”</p><p>Patrick closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. He heard the hope in David’s voice and wanted to bask in it forever. “I do.”</p><p>“Have you, um, explored that yet?” David waved a hand as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “Don’t answer that. You don’t have to answer that.”</p><p>Patrick caught his errant hand and brought it down to the table. “Hey, it’s okay. You can ask me anything, anytime. I’ll tell you if I’m not comfortable talking about something. Promise.” He gave David a long look. Patrick took the twist of David’s mouth as encouragement. “I haven’t explored that yet. By the time I started to realize some things were off, I broke up with my ex and moved to Schitt’s Creek and, well.” He shrugged. <em>And then I met you and I can’t stop thinking about you and can I take you on a date then fuck you until you scream my name? Then do it all again the next day and the day after that and maybe forever because I really, really like you?</em> But he didn’t. “And I realized I’m gay.” He hoped David could read between the lines.</p><p>“Now you’re here.” David gestured to the room. “To explore that?” His thick eyebrows shifted up slightly.</p><p>Patrick nodded. “I thought I’d at least visit and see if I could figure some other things out.” A part of him hoped that visiting a club might give him the nerve to finally make a move with David. If he could openly admire men in that setting, maybe he’d find some confidence. “Your turn. Do you come here often?”</p><p>David laughed and the sound sent a shiver down Patrick’s spine. “You need to work on your pick-up lines.”</p><p>Patrick’s heart pounded. “Am I picking you up?”</p><p>David didn’t flinch, look away, or fall into one of the dozen nonverbals Patrick had learned meant David was uncomfortable. When David tugged his lips between his teeth and his dimples deepened, Patrick knew he had him. He’d cast the line, and David nibbled the bait.</p><p>As David took another drink, his eyes went unfocused, like he was trying to decide how much to share. “This is my first time here, as well. Not in a club, though. I used to go to them sometimes. Before.” His old life.</p><p>Part of Patrick felt a pang of jealousy over anyone who had the opportunity to explore that with David. The other part wanted to know every detail about what David liked so he could be the one to give it to him.</p><p>“Stevie sent me here, actually.” David looked at him funny, like an inside joke Patrick wasn’t privy to, then glanced away. “She, um, said I’ve been annoying lately.” David hadn’t seemed annoying at all lately. Quite the opposite. “She got me a hotel room as a birthday gift.</p><p>“It’s your birthday? Why didn’t you tell me?” He would have loved to take him to a birthday dinner and finally given him the gift he’d been saving for a special occasion or Christmas, whichever came first. Or whenever he’d worked up the nerve.</p><p>David nodded. “I don’t like to make a big deal out of my birthday and don’t usually tell people, but I got high and complained about it to Stevie. So, here I am, in a BDSM club in Toronto, alone.” He gestured to the room and took another drink.</p><p>“David, you’re not alone.” His voice sounded rough to his own ears.</p><p>David’s eyes flashed fire as his gaze traveled over Patrick in a long caress. “I guess I’m not.”</p><p>Patrick licked his lips. “Happy birthday, David. I wish you’d have told me it was your birthday this weekend so we could celebrate.”</p><p>He shrugged. “I don’t usually celebrate my birthdays.” Patrick knew him well enough at that point to know that was his casual way of deflecting pain over people not caring for him.</p><p>“<em>I’d</em> like to celebrate your birthday because I’m glad you were born, David Rose.”</p><p>David’s eyes widened. “Wow. Um. That’s a really nice thing to say. Thank you.” He looked down at his hands and smiled softly. The ghost of a smile he often seemed to not realize he made, but Patrick always noticed them in a million tiny moments.</p><p>Patrick cleared his throat. “What were you hoping for here? For your birthday?” Either the whisky coursing through him or David’s dark eyes had him feeling bold. The universe had brought them together at that place, hours from their home. When fate called, Patrick answered.</p><p>David held his eye contact and one side of his mouth turned up. That smirk always signaled a snarky jab, mic drop, or flirty comment he’d toss at Patrick before walking away. Patrick had developed a pavlovian response to that smirk. The slight shift of the left corner of his mouth. His body clenched in anticipation.</p><p>“I’d hoped to get my birthday spanking.”</p><p>Patrick’s mouth went dry. One sentence answered so many questions and created a thousand new ones in its place. A thousand possibilities. He closed his eyes for a moment and let himself imaging spanking David. Getting a deep pink hue on his olive skin. His own palm pink and tender. “That’s a reasonable birthday wish. You’re in a good place to get that wish fulfilled.” Patrick leaned back in the booth and reveled in how the energy shifted between them. Tense and taut and intoxicating.</p><p>“I hope so. Now I need to find someone with a firm hand.” David pulled the skewered olive from his drink and popped it in his mouth without looking away from Patrick.</p><p>Patrick didn’t say a word, but he lifted his right hand and studied the palm, turned it over to study the back. He clenched into a fist, then stretched out his fingers, one at a time, then moved them in a wave. He looked up and found David’s attention locked on Patrick’s hand, teeth digging crescents into his bottom lip. “David.”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“Can I spank you?”</p><p>David looked up and blinked once, twice, then a slow smile spread across his face. He tossed back the rest of his martini and slid out of the booth. Patrick tossed back his own drink and followed. How his body managed to walk, let alone function, with the anticipation coursing through him, was a medical miracle.</p><p>David’s birthday might be Patrick’s new favorite holiday.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>David followed the signage toward the private rooms. He wanted to admire the decor and study how a warehouse had been turned into a comfortable sex club, but how could he pay attention to that when he had Patrick following him to a room?</p><p>He’d nearly come in his jeans when Patrick had put on that little show with his hand. When David had considered what he’d wanted before deciding to go to the club, Patrick’s hands spanking him were all he could think about as he’d jerked off in the shower.</p><p>Now. Now he would be able to feel it. The sting of his thick hand making contact with David’s skin. The gentle caress of his thick fingers to sooth the ache because he knew, fucking <em>knew</em>, Patrick would be tender. He’d never be able to look at Patrick’s hands the same again, but that was Future David’s problem.</p><p>After passing the public rooms and several occupied private rooms, he found an available private one. David walked through the threshold and surveyed his surroundings. Like it mattered. He couldn’t focus on the layout with Patrick minutes away from <em>spanking him</em>. He heard the door click closed and lock behind him. He stared at the two metal rings mounted on the wall across from him as he struggled to keep his anxiety at bay. As soon as he stood from the table, his bravado left him, replaced by swirling thoughts about what this would mean between them when they were back at work on Monday, how much it would hurt if this was a one-time thing, whether Patrick would leave the business out of embarrassment, if David could handle just having tonight with him.</p><p>“David.” Patrick’s voice was soft.</p><p>“Mmhmm?”</p><p>Patrick pressed a hand between David’s shoulder blades, and he shamelessly leaned into the touch. Patrick moved around to stand in front of him while keeping a soothing hand on his shoulder. “Hey. We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to. I take consent extremely seriously.”</p><p>David’s heart squeezed at that sentence. Of course Patrick did because he was perfect and thoughtful and considerate and kind.</p><p>“I know you, David. I can read your body language. You’re anxious.” Patrick paused, and David nodded. “Are you thinking about what this means?” David didn’t confirm, but he didn’t argue. “I’m not going anywhere, but this can stay in Toronto if that’s what you want.”</p><p>That’s not what he wanted. He wanted it all.</p><p>Patrick moved his palm to David’s neck, then ran it across his shoulder, down his arm, and squeezed his bicep. David shivered. “You’re safe with me. With us.”</p><p>David closed his eyes and bit his lips together. Eventually, he nodded. His head screamed at him to run out of there and try to salvage whatever of their friendship he could, but the prospect of sharing this with Patrick was too enticing. Too perfect.</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, okay.”</p><p>“Yes? You want to continue?” Patrick’s thumb absently rubbed back and forth on David’s arm like it was something he did every day.</p><p>“Yes. I do.” As soon as he said the words, his body relaxed.</p><p>Patrick studied him for a moment. He must have sensed the shift within David because his smile turned predatory. It was the sexiest thing David had ever seen. He’d seen Patrick’s shy smiles, sarcastic ones, teasing smiles, sad ones when he didn’t like one of David’s stories about his past, and the big, beautiful, beaming ones. But an overtly sexy grin? Jesus. Patrick leaned forward and kissed David on the cheek. They’d hugged on opening day of their business, but he’d never had the pleasure of feeling Patrick’s soft lips against his skin. A whimper <em>may</em> have escaped, but he’d never admit to it. Turning around, Patrick strode over to one of two metal chairs. He carried it over and sat it next to David. “For your clothes. Can I undress you?”</p><p>David let out a breath. “Yes.” He’d thought about Patrick endless times as he’d touched himself, but he never <em>really</em> thought his recurring fantasy of a take-charge Patrick in and out of the bedroom would come true. Happy fucking birthday to him.</p><p>Patrick bit his lower lip as he grinned. David hoped to hell his heart would survive the night with looks like that. With careful hands and an insane amount of eye contact, Patrick slid his hands over David’s chest, between his shirt and jacket. He gave David’s shoulders a quick squeeze and carefully pulled the jacket off David’s arms, then turned to gently drape it over the back of the chair.</p><p>Facing David again, Patrick’s hungry gaze traveled over David’s upper body. He supposed Patrick was used to seeing David in sweaters all the time. Now that he thought about it, he probably hadn’t worn short sleeves around him before. Patrick seemed into it. Like, <em>really</em> into it. Fingertips tickled at his waist, and Patrick’s broad hands traveled up David’s torso, bringing the shirt with it. Patrick’s eyes fell closed for a moment and the blood in David’s body raced to his dick. If he wasn’t careful, it could be over before it began. He rocked a semi simply from Patrick taking off his damn jacket and showing him some tenderness. Pathetic.</p><p>David lifted his arms so Patrick could remove the shirt. Patrick showed the shirt as much care as the jacket. Patrick shamelessly studied David’s bare chest. He felt each look like a brand on his skin. “David, you’re beautiful.” Patrick lightly ran his palm across David’s pecs.</p><p>He wasn’t used to that kind of gentle affection in a scene, and maybe that’s why he’d never really felt fulfilled after. Since they’d met, Patrick had differed from everyone David had ever known. Of course that would track with sex. He let his eyes fall closed as Patrick traced his skin with the hand that would soon be on his ass. He reveled in this foreplay between them.</p><p>Once he opened his eyes again, Patrick locked their eye contact before he slowly, oh so slowly, dropped down into a squat. “Are you okay being barefoot on this floor? I could grab a towel for you to stand on.”</p><p>David could cry at Patrick’s consideration of his germ issues. “I’m okay, but thank you. I called ahead and asked about their cleaning practices.”</p><p>Patrick’s ears twitched with his large smile. “Of course you did. That’s good, David. Really good.” He preened at Patrick’s praise. Patrick seemed to notice and chuckled as he carefully untied each shoe and slid them off, followed by his socks, folding each one and placing them in the corresponding shoe, then tucked the shoes underneath the chair. Still squatting—who had that kind of quad strength?!—he ran his hands up David’s shins, over his knees, up his thighs, over his hips, and landed on the button of his jeans. His skin was on fire already and Patrick had only touched him over his clothes.</p><p>Patrick looked up and David nodded at him. His thick fingers released the button from its loop and slowly tugged down the zipper. David barely fought off the impulse to press into Patrick’s face. He finally, <em>finally</em>, had Patrick there, but he couldn’t. Not without discussing it. They’d agreed to Patrick undressing and spanking him but nothing more, and he would never take without talking first.</p><p>With the same slowness, Patrick tugged David’s pants down. He had the audacity to smirk at the tent in David’s boxers. The smug fucker. Okay, fine, it was an earned smugness because Patrick had him hard as a rock before even touching his fly. Without standing, he folded the pants and placed them on the seat of the chair.</p><p>Patrick stared at David’s bulge in his black boxer-briefs for a long moment. David wanted him to move, wanted him to stay there forever. David had been good (or bad, depending on who you asked) about denying the signs of Patrick’s possible interest in him, but now that they were in a private room in a fucking <em>sex club</em> maybe, just maybe, David needed to accept that Patrick might reciprocate his interest.</p><p>That admission unlocked something in him. An ease unfurled and stretched through his body and heart. The ticking clock that appeared in David’s mind as soon as Patrick offered to give him a birthday spanking dissolved because they had time. Maybe even a future. David knew, <em>really knew</em>, they could enjoy this <em>now</em> and talk about what it meant <em>later</em>. He could tell Patrick how he felt. <em>Would</em> tell him. For sure this time.</p><p>Patrick stood. “You’re incredible, David, do you know that? Look at you.” David gasped. Patrick looked from David’s feet up to his eyes, leaving a trail of heat. David had long suspected he had a kink for Patrick’s earnestness. Now that David had permission to get hard in front of Patrick? Kink one hundred percent confirmed.</p><p>“Do you want to use a safe word or traffic lights?”</p><p>Shit. Okay. This was happening. Really happening. Like, really, <em>really</em> happening. “Traffic lights. I’m very green right now, for the record,” David said, smirking. He had never been more green. A field of grass. A leprechaun’s costume. A Christmas tree. That button-up Patrick wore once a month. Getting undressed by Patrick had him so turned on it almost hurt.</p><p>Patrick pointedly looked down at David’s lips, then back up to his eyes. One side of his mouth turned up into a cocky grin. “I love your usual black and white, but green looks great on you.”</p><p>David bit his lower lip hard enough to leave a mark.</p><p>“All right, birthday boy.” Patrick stepped into his space. “How would you like me to spank you?”</p><p>Had he died and gone to Heaven or had the boy-next-door, spreadsheet-obsessed, Patrick Brewer actually asked how David wanted to get spanked? SPANKED. He needed to buy Stevie the biggest thank you gift. Maybe a car.</p><p>“I can sit in that chair,” he pointed to another metal chair across the small room, “and drag you across my lap. I can bend you over that table,” he pointed again. David’s followed his hand. “Or, you can grab those metal rings and I’ll spank you from behind.”</p><p>David stared at the rings as heat flooded through him.</p><p>“The rings it is.” Patrick’s tone was warm and teasing, and so fucking sexy.</p><p>Patrick really could read him like an open book. “Yes, the rings, please.”</p><p>He grabbed David’s hand, and intertwined their fingers, melting David’s heart in the process. “Okay, David.” He walked them beyond a couple of wall-mounted bars and a bench to the metal rings. The first place he noticed in the room.</p><p>Patrick lifted their clasped hands and unwound their fingers, kissing David’s palm. The sharp intake of his breath echoed in the quiet room. Patrick lifted his left hand to the ring and pressed David’s fingers over it. He trailed his fingertips up David’s left arm, down his side, across his lower back, up his right side, down his right arm, then grabbed David’s wrist. He watched his hand as Patrick lifted it to his mouth, kissed his palm, and placed it on the other ring. David’s breath came fast. Patrick knew <em>exactly</em> what David needed. He didn’t want a rough fuck or someone to march in, spank him hard, then leave. He wanted to be cared for.</p><p>Patrick stepped out of David’s line of sight. “Keep your attention on the wall. Can you do that for me, David?”</p><p>“Yes.” He focused on the cool metal against his hands and the smooth wall. Cement? The air had chilled without Patrick’s body heat nearby. The chill worked its way up from the floor through his legs and was a welcome sensation to keep the insistent thrumming of desire at bay.</p><p>“You’re being so good for me, David. So good.”</p><p>David closed his eyes and hung his head. Patrick’s praise warmed him from the inside.</p><p>“Can I touch you?”</p><p>“Yes. Green. Please, Patrick.”</p><p>He heard Patrick exhale—a long, low sound—and the warm breath tickled the back of David’s neck. Strong hands ran across David’s shoulders, and up his arms, firmly wrapping over his hands. Patrick pressed his bare chest against David’s back, and David sucked in a breath. Soft skin with a hint of hair teased at his his as denim scratched the backs of his legs. An undeniable bulge pressed against David’s ass. He’d done that. He’d made Patrick hard. “Fuck. Patrick.” He leaned his head back, and his damp temple slid across Patrick’s. Fingertips lightly trailed back down his arms and his sides. David squirmed and let out a giggle.</p><p>“Ticklish?”</p><p>“If you dare try to tickle me right now, I’ll <em>red</em> so fast,” David said through a laugh.</p><p>“I’ll have to remember your ticklish spots,” Patrick whispered into his ear, and David’s knees nearly gave out. He’d have to remember. For later. Because it wasn’t a one-time thing. The last of his doubts floated away and David focused on enjoying the present.</p><p>Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s chest and dragged his blunt fingernails over David’s chest, stomach, hips. David inched closer to panting and Patrick hadn’t even taken off his underwear yet. No one had ever, <em>ever</em>, made sure to turn David on like that before spanking or hitting him. But Patrick did. Of course Patrick did.</p><p>Patrick firmly gripped David’s hips and pulled. “Step back with me. Yes. That’s it. Good.” David inched his feet back as Patrick tugged. Tension grew in his triceps as his center of gravity shifted so his chest angled between the wall and floor. “Perfect.”</p><p>David savored the stretch in his shoulders. He’d feel that tomorrow. Each ache and pain would remind him of Patrick. Of the best birthday in his life. Even better than that year he partied with the High School Musical cast on a yacht off Catalina.</p><p>Patrick’s insistent fingers slid between the band of David’s boxer-briefs and skin. He moaned as Patrick moved his hands down over David’s hip bone to his upper thigh. So tantalizingly close to what he wanted Patrick to touch. To grab, squeeze, stoke, lick, suck.</p><p>“I’m going to remove your underwear now, okay?”</p><p>“Please,” David breathed.</p><p>“So polite,” Patrick teased as he tugged David’s underwear down, and lifted each of David’s feet to remove them. He disappeared for a moment, probably to put his underwear with his other clothes.</p><p>“Fuck. David.” Patrick sounded wrecked already. “You look so good like that. I can’t wait to get my firm hand on you and leave such your sweet ass so pretty and pink.” David felt Patrick move close. “Are you ready for me?” he whispered into David’s ear, lips brushing David’s earlobe.</p><p>David hung his head again. “Yes. I need your hand. Please.” He gyrated his hips in a circle, and smiled to himself when Patrick sucked in a breath.</p><p>Patrick rubbed his hands down David’s hips. “Do you want a spank for each year?” He trailed a single finger up the outside of David’s thigh.</p><p>David looked over his shoulder and glared. “I’m not telling you how old I am.”</p><p>Patrick chuckled. “Okay, David. Do you want to give me a number or go until you say red?”</p><p>David thought for a second. “Go until I say red<em>.</em>”</p><p>Patrick let out a soft groan. “Good choice. I’m going to give you the best birthday spanking you’ve ever had. You’re going to think of me every time you sit down for days.” Patrick’s fingertips inched closer to his ass. “When you take your lunch break on Monday and sit in the back room to eat your lunch, you’re going to remember what it felt like to have my hand on you. You’re going to beg me to close the store and do it again.”</p><p>David’s cock twitched. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so hard. He had to squeeze the rings to stop himself from reaching for his dick. “Please, Patrick. I want that.” Fuck his filter and self-preservation.</p><p>Patrick gently pressed a finger into each of the two dips at David’s lower back and traced around the outsides of each ass cheek until they met at the crease. He instinctively pressed back, seeking the pressure of Patrick’s fingers against his hole. “David,” Patrick said sternly. “Stand still. Be good for me.” David shifted forward. “Yeah, that’s it. You’re so good.” David let out a breath and forced himself to stand still.</p><p>Patrick’s left hand rubbed down David’s left cheek, squeezing and massaging. “When we get the new shipment of body milk next week, you’re going to stand with your hands on the counter and watch my fingers apply the labels.”</p><p>David squeezed his eyes closed so hard he saw stars. He didn’t even care if Patrick was just saying things for the scene or if he meant them. No, that was bullshit, he really fucking wanted Patrick to mean them. “Spank me, please,” he ground out.</p><p>Patrick squeezed both of David’s cheeks <em>hard</em> with his strong hands.</p><p>“Fuck. Oh, fuck. You’re so strong.”</p><p>Patrick lightly tapped his palm against David’s right cheek in a warning of what was to come. He wanted to press back into the touch, but he didn’t. He could be good for Patrick. “What’s your color?”</p><p>“I’m a forest of fucking evergreens right now. <em>Spank me.”</em></p><p>“Say please.”</p><p>“Please, please, please, plea—“ Patrick’s palm made contact with the underside of his right cheek. He let out a guttural grunt and jerked his head back as the sweet burn radiated through him. “More!”</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Patrick bit hard enough on his bottom lip he feared he’d taste blood. He’d spent an embarrassing amount of time imagining the sounds David would make if Patrick finally got his hands on him, but nothing had prepared him for that grunt. It sounded like it had been ripped from the core of him. <em>He’d</em> ripped it out of him.</p><p>Patrick’s cock strained in his jeans, and he pressed the heel of his left hand against it to buy himself some time. He couldn’t come in his jeans. Wouldn’t. He’d never be able to look David in the eyes again. And they hadn’t talked about coming.</p><p>“Count for me,” he managed. He’d never heard his own voice that rough before.</p><p>“One.”</p><p>David already sounded destroyed. He was so damn responsive to Patrick’s touch. If it was already that good, he wasn’t sure he’d survive sex with David. He dug his thumbnail into his finger to help him re-focus on the present, not the future. But he really, <em>really</em> wanted a future with David. His mind raced at the possibilities of what he could explore with David. The way David reacted to praise? Patrick would happily praise him for hours, tell him all the ways he was wonderful and watch him squirm. He’d love to get David tied up and taking everything Patrick gave him. Kink with David would be fucking revolutionary. He had to know what else David enjoyed. Wanted to explore everything with him.</p><p>Patrick aimed and slapped David’s left cheek. The sting in his palm felt delicious.</p><p>“Two,” David said breathily.</p><p>He rubbed and squeezed David’s ass because he could. He had a naked David Rose in front of him and he could touch him. Run his hands all over. Keep David moaning simply from hands on skin.</p><p>Patrick spanked him three more times in quick succession, and David yelled out his counts. It was easier than he’d expected to ignore his own desire and focus on reading David’s body language. He seemed beyond into it still, but Patrick knew enough of David’s past to know he hadn’t been treated well with sex. He refused to be among that group of assholes. “What’s your color, David?”</p><p>“Green,” he choked out. “Green like that button-up you don’t wear often enough.” He sucked in a breath. “Need to see it more than monthly.”</p><p>Patrick dropped his head and beamed at the floor. He knew exactly what to wear on Monday. “You’re doing so well. So good for me. Bent over like this and taking your birthday spanking.” Patrick seized the opportunity to rub his hands over David’s back, ass, hips. He squatted and placed a chaste kiss to David’s lower back, then immediately followed it up with several more spanks.</p><p>“Harder, Patrick, please. Green. Green.”</p><p>Patrick flexed the fingers of his right hand to ease the sting, and then slapped up at the middle of David’s ass, admiring the jiggle of his flesh and the redness of his skin.</p><p>“Ohhhhh my god.” David dropped his head between his shoulders and counted out.</p><p>Patrick pressed against David’s ass, and earned a moan. “Are you having a good birthday, David?” He trailed his fingertips down his stomach, resting on each side of his cock. He wanted to touch him there so badly, but it wasn’t the time. Not yet. He wanted to earn David’s trust and stick to what they’d talked about.</p><p>“The best.”</p><p>“Thank you for letting me give you this birthday gift.”</p><p>David whimpered.</p><p>Patrick’s ex had preferred him to be more dominant and punishing, which had been fine. It had its time and place, but instinctively he knew to care for David. Give him pleasure and affection in equal measure because David deserved all the affection in the world. He pressed against David’s back one more time before stepping back to give himself space. He lined up and did a quick one-two with each hand on each of David’s cheeks.</p><p>David sagged for a moment against the rings.</p><p>“David, what’s your color?”</p><p>“Green.” He let out a long moan. “Twelve, thirteen. Greeeeeeen. This is so good.”</p><p>David’s words settled in Patrick’s chest and spurred him on. He was so proud of David for being brave and vulnerable with him. “You’re good. So good for me. Your ass is perfect.” He rubbed it gently to ease the sting. “I can’t keep my hands off you.” There was so much more he wanted to say. <em>I’ve been thinking about this for so long. I don’t want this to be the only time.</em> He was only human, and the devil on his shoulder wanted David to remember this when they got back to Schitt’s Creek. He wanted David to blush when he saw Patrick’s hands.</p><p>Patrick leaned in and put his mouth close enough to David’s ear to brush it with his lips as he spoke. “I want you to picture us closing for the day. You go into the back, get naked, and stand next to the loveseat, waiting for me to finish running the till. Because you’ve been good all day, I sit down and bend you over my lap.” David whimpered. “You’re begging for it. Begging me to touch you.”</p><p>“Please, touch me. Spank me. I need it.”</p><p><em>I need you</em>.</p><p>Patrick slapped David’s right cheek straight-on.</p><p>“Fourteen.” David let out a choked sob. “Green.”</p><p>When he’d offered to spank David, he had no idea David would be like this. He’d worried it would be cold and clinical and awkward, but it was anything but. What was happening between them was the product of months of developed and earned trust between two people who cared for each other. And the foreplay. So much fucking foreplay.</p><p>“And I make you beg for it. Beg until your cock is screaming for it. Screaming for me.” Patrick pressed his palm over David’s crease. So close to his hole. So. Close. David pushed into his hand, and Patrick used all the strength he had to step back. “David, what did I say?” Patrick forced himself to maintain a steady tone and not give away how wrecked he was.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I promise.” David repositioned himself and flexed his fingers on the rings. “Please, Patrick. I want you.”</p><p>Patrick squeezed his eyes closed and memorized everything about the moment in case that was the only time he ever heard David say those words to him. There was a chance, when it was over, David would get in his head and let embarrassment take over. This was his chance to make it clear to David that he wanted him, he wanted them to be together, that they’d be good together. “You’ve got me, David. You’ve got me.”</p><p>David let out a choked sob. “Touch me. Please.”</p><p>Patrick wanted to give David anything he wanted. He wanted to drop down in front of him and take David’s cock in his mouth. He wanted to hold him close and tell him how brilliant and wonderful he is. He wanted to take him to dinner after they were done. But he’d told David he’d spank him until David said red<em>,</em> and Patrick was a man of his word. He’d finish the birthday spanking because Patrick Brewer wasn’t a quitter.</p><p>He wiped the sweat from his brow and stepped against David’s body again and rubbed his hands against David’s outstretched arms and straining shoulders, smoothed the twitching muscles. David’s musky cologne left him dizzy. He kicked David’s feet further apart and stepped back to landed three swats in quick succession. David <em>howled</em>, but he still counted. “So good. What’s your color?”</p><p>“Y-yellow. I’m close. Need to calm down.” David panted. “Want more before I come.” He lifted his head. “C-can I come?”</p><p>Patrick bit back a groan. David wanted to come. With Patrick in the room. He rubbed David’s sides. “Yes. Fuck. Yes.” With a dull thump of bass as a background, he heard David inhale through his nose and exhale through his mouth. </p><p>“Green. Ready.” David rolled his shoulders and tightened his fingers on the rings.</p><p>Patrick hit the outside of each cheek, and David counted them out. “You’re doing so good. Not coming yet, but you want to, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” David hissed.</p><p>“How do you want to come, David?” <em>Spank</em>. “Do you want me to make you come?” <em>Spank</em>.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“How?” <em>Spank.</em> David counted, and his voice cracked.</p><p>“Your mouth on me. All over me. Tongue in me.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Patrick ground out as he landed a hit to the middle of David’s ass. He dropped down and bit the spot he’d just spanked. David let out a strangled cry, and Patrick pressed a chaste kiss to the same spot. “You want my tongue in you, David?” He let his breath tickle David’s crease. “Get you all sloppy and open for me. Then what? You’d take my cock?”</p><p>“Please, please, please.”</p><p>He pressed the heel of his hand against his cock again, begging it to calm down. “Color, David?”</p><p>David’s shoulders shook with his panting. Patrick held his breath as he waited for David’s color. His heart pounded as he thought about what might happen next. They hadn’t talked about anything further, but it was plain as day something was going to happen. This had progressed far beyond scene dirty talk. They were letting their real feelings, real wants, real desires, out into the cool air. “You’re amazing. God. If you could see how sexy you are right now. If you could see how hard I am for you.”</p><p>David legs shook, like he was forcing himself to stand still and not press back against Patrick’s face and it took everything he had. “I wanna see it. Show me. Please. Let me see you. Touch you.”</p><p>Patrick stood and pushed his groin against David. The denim had to scratch his sensitive skin. “Feel that? That’s for you. For letting me give this to you. For finally getting to do this with you after wanting you for months.” The sound David made was almost inhuman. Patrick squeezed David’s right cheek. “Color, David?”</p><p>“Green,” he growled.</p><p>Patrick step back and immediately landed one to each cheek.</p><p>“Red!” David sobbed.</p><p>Immediately, Patrick wrapped an arm around David’s waist and caught his sagging weight. “I’ve got you.” He reached up and unclenched David’s left fingers from the ring and slid David’s left arm over his shoulders. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>David looked at him, pupils blown, deep dents in his perfect bottom lip. Patrick wiped away the tears on his cheeks. “You’re perfect. You were so good for me, David.” He reached up and unhooked David’s other hand, kissing David’s shoulder. “Can you stand?” David nodded. Patrick switched their positions so David could lean his shoulders against the wall as Patrick focused on bending and flexing David’s fingers and arms to get blood moving.</p><p>When Patrick looked back up at David, his breath caught in his throat. David’s eyes were closed, head leaning against the wall, and an enormous, toothy smile. He looked so fucking happy. Patrick swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought of how much David trusted him. He could look at that smile for hours, and allowed himself a moment to admire a blissed out David, but he wanted to give David the aftercare he deserved. “Would it feel good if I rubbed lotion on you or do you want to leave it?”</p><p>David opened his eyes and looked at Patrick with softness. “Mm. Lotion, please.” His eyes popped open. “Wait! “What kind of lotion? Nothing with—“</p><p>“Scents or colors. I know.”</p><p>David arched an eyebrow. “I want to know more about what you know.” He closed his eyes again, but the dimple-deepening smile remained.</p><p>Patrick kissed his shoulder again. After he made sure David could stay upright, he walked over to a shelf above the small sink and grabbed a bottle of unscented and uncolored lotion with vitamin E. Good enough. Before he turned back around to David, he adjusted himself. The jeans he’d picked were too damn tight. He spotted a few bottles of water on another shelf and grabbed one of those too.</p><p>As he turned back around, Patrick’s mouth watered at David’s cut cock standing proudly, hard, glistening wet with precome. He’d imagined David’s cock so many times. Got off to those thoughts almost as many times. Aftercare first. Patrick uncapped the water and held it up to David’s lips. “Drink some for me. Good,” he said, when David took a few gulps. “Can you turn around and I’ll apply the lotion?” He held up the tube for David’s approval.</p><p>David nodded and slowly turned and rested his forehead against the wall. “Mm. Feels cool.”</p><p>Patrick smiled to himself as he capped the water and set it down, then squatted to admire David’s red and splotched ass. His dick ached. <em>He’d</em> done that. David had <em>let him</em> do that. He kissed David’s left cheek, and let his tongue dart out for a moment and swipe over hot skin.</p><p>David sucked in a breath. “Patrick,” he said his name like a prayer.</p><p>Patrick did the same on the other side, as he squirted lotion into his palm and carefully applied lotion over David’s incredible ass. He wanted to lay down and pull David over his lap and fuck into him.</p><p>“<em>Patrick</em>.”</p><p>Patrick squeezed his eyes closed. His skin hummed with want. They were so close to jumping off the cliff together. “David, what do you want?” He looked up and saw David press his palms against the wall.</p><p>“Patrick.” That time, it sounded more like a whimper.</p><p>“David. Tell me.” He squeezed his eyes closed and held his breath.</p><p>“I- I don’t want this to just be Toronto. I don’t want this to stay here.” David inhaled a shaky breath. “I want you. For real.”</p><p>That… wasn’t what he expected. He thought David would ask for a blowjob or beg to get rimmed, and they’d awkwardly clean up and decide they had to talk about what it meant. Maybe find a nearby bar to have a drink and an awkward conversation. “You do?”</p><p>“More than anything.”</p><p>Patrick smiled. Smiled so big it felt like his cheeks would split. He jumped up and turned David around. He needed to look at him. Read his face. David’s sated smile had shifted to something a little shy, and a lot turned on. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders.</p><p>“I’m happy to hear that because I was completely serious about wanting to spank you in the back room.” Patrick grabbed at David’s hips and pressed a kiss against David’s collarbone. “I want to push you down on the couch and take your cock in my mouth.” He kissed David’s neck, and his answering moan went straight to Patrick’s dick. “I want to bend you over our lunch table and fuck you with my tongue.” Neck kiss. “Fingers.” Neck kiss. “Cock.” Neck kiss.</p><p>He pulled his head back and looked David in the eyes. “But most of all, I want to take you to dinner.”</p><p>David slammed his lips against Patrick’s.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>David’s brain short-circuited at finally feeling Patrick’s hot mouth against his. Patrick had given him everything—<em>everything</em>—he’d wanted<em>.</em> Their tongues licked into each other’s mouths as Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist, pulling their bodies together. It was heaven. Better than heaven. It was better than a personal concert from Mariah <em>and </em>Beyoncé.</p><p>“David. Fuck. <em>David</em>.”</p><p>He nibbled on Patrick’s earlobe. There were so many sensations happening at once. Patrick’s warm breath on his neck, fingertips pressing into his hips, ache in his stiff cock, radiating burn across his ass. He was overstimulated and not stimulated enough. “Patrick. I want you.” In every way he could have him. “Touch me, please.”</p><p>Patrick pulled one hand off David’s hip and firmly gripped his dick. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Fuck. F- fuck. That. Yes, that.” He pushed into Patrick’s fist.</p><p>Patrick licked a long stripe up David’s neck. “How do you want to come on your birthday? Stroke you? Suck you? Or—” He moved his other hand to trail a finger down his perineum. “Fuck you with my tongue.”</p><p>He’d never have guessed such a sexy, filthy man lived underneath those Levi’s. David lifted one leg and hooked it over Patrick’s waist and angled his hips to give Patrick better access. “I want your tongue. Get me wet.”</p><p>Patrick’s enormous eyes flashed as he grinned. He looked like David had just given <em>him</em> a birthday gift. He grabbed David’s thigh and moved his leg off him, then grabbed David’s hand and led him over to the bench that looked kind of like a picnic bench, but the raised middle was angled. “Bend over this, baby.”</p><p>Baby. <em>Fuck</em>. David gave Patrick a deep kiss and trailed his fingers across the bulge in his jeans before draping himself over the middle. He turned to see Patrick walking back over to the shelf at the sink and swap the lotion bottle for something else.</p><p>Patrick looked down at David with a devilish smirk on his face. “You ever think about me when you touch yourself?”</p><p>David let out a choked laugh. “All the fucking time.”</p><p>Patrick sat a bottle of lube on the shorter side of the bench closest to him, then began to strip with such speed it nearly gave David whiplash. Patrick stood there in his baby blue boxer-briefs with a sizable damp spot and far more sizable bulge. David licked his lips as <em>want</em> short-circuited his brain.</p><p>“I think about you all the time.” Patrick reached a hand in his boxers and stroked himself.</p><p>David groaned. “You gonna let me see or you gonna make me wait for it?”</p><p>Patrick stroked again. Slowly, drawing it out. “Part of me wants to make you wait.”</p><p>David licked his lips. “But?”</p><p>“But.” Another stroke. “It would be rude of me not to give you more to think about when you touch yourself.” He pushed his boxers off and his cock sprang free. “On your birthday.”</p><p>David’s mouth went dry. “You know what’s going to happen on Monday? You’re going to lean back against the counter and I’m going to get on my knees and suck you until you scream my name.”</p><p>Patrick’s hand froze as his mouth curved into a sly grin. “I’m so fucking glad I saw you here tonight. Now hold out your hand. You’re going to touch yourself while I lick you.” David held out his right hand, palm up, and swallowed. Hard. Patrick picked up the lube and squirted some in his palm.</p><p>He watched Patrick walk over to stand behind him until he couldn’t see him any longer out the corner of his eye. David shifted back a little so he had space to touch himself. David heard the tell-tale click of the bottle’s lid and strained to look over his shoulder. “Are you touching yourself?”</p><p>“Nope. Eyes ahead, David. You’re going to focus on how my tongue feels against your hole. Inside you. This is all about you.”</p><p>David reached down and touched himself, moaning at the contact.</p><p>“That feel good?” Patrick pressed a hard kiss against David’s cheek. He hissed at the delicious sting. “My hand turned you on, huh?”</p><p>“Feels so good. You made me so hard.”</p><p>Patrick pushed David’s legs apart. “Can you bend over further for me? I want these cheeks spread.”</p><p>David shifted further over the bench and widened his stance. Cool air tickled his newly exposed skin.</p><p>“That’s it.” Patrick rewarded him with a long lick up his perineum and over his hole.</p><p>David’s hand flew back to his cock. “Fuck. Patrick. <em>Fuck.</em> I’m not going to last long.” His ass burned where Patrick’s fingers pressed against the tender skin. He ached for release.</p><p>Patrick traced his tongue around David’s hole in a dizzying combination of swoops and wide-tongued passes and little licks until he pressed inside. Deeper, and deeper. He moaned. David moaned. A symphony of their sex sounds echoed around the small room. He had Patrick Brewer’s tongue in his ass. Goddamn. Best birthday ever.</p><p>“Fuck me. Yes. That’s it. You feel so good.” David yelled because he could. They weren’t having to be quiet in the motel or sneaking around somewhere. David furiously stroked himself without rhythm as he pressed back into Patrick’s face. A missile seeking release. “Patrick. Yes. Don’t stop.”</p><p>Patrick’s muffled moaning grew louder.</p><p>David’s legs tensed and his stomach clenched as the orgasm crashed into him. His toes curled, and he saw stars as he came into his hand. He thought he yelled Patrick’s name, but he couldn’t be sure because he was barely aware of anything but the pulsing throughout his body and Patrick’s tongue seeing him through the aftershocks.</p><p>“Holy shit.” Patrick gasped. “Fuck. So fucking hot.”</p><p>David dropped his cheek against the bench as he fought the boneless feeling. Patrick hadn’t gotten off yet, and that absolutely wouldn’t do. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. “Can I suck you?”</p><p>Patrick’s mouth fell open. “You want to?”</p><p>“Get over here and fuck my face.” He couldn’t believe he could just let go with Patrick like that so immediately. They were going to have so much fun together.</p><p>Patrick stood and walked around to the other side of the bench, slowly stroking himself as he stared down at David. “Open for me.” If David still had the refractory period of his teenage years, he’d already be hard again. He slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out a little. Patrick bit his bottom lip and rubbed his cockhead against David’s tongue.</p><p>David licked up the precome and moaned at Patrick’s salty taste. “Tastes good.” He swirled his tongue around Patrick’s head, as he slowly pushed into David’s mouth.</p><p>“Can I touch your hair?”</p><p>David nodded, smiling as he licked. It’s already fucked anyway. He keened as Patrick’s fingers slid into his hair and gripped. David flattened his tongue, opened his throat, and gave himself over to the incredible feeling of Patrick seeking his pleasure through David. Patrick’s cock was a revelation.</p><p>“Gonna come.” Patrick tugged on David’s hair and started to pull back. David reached out with his hand not covered in his own come and clutched Patrick’s curvy ass, holding him in place. He nodded at Patrick’s questioning look. “Okay,” Patrick panted. The only downside to their position was he couldn’t crane his head at the right angle to see Patrick’s face as he came. Something to look forward to for next time. The way he shouted David’s name as come hit his tongue helped sooth the disappointment. Patrick pulled out and dropped down to give David a sweet kiss. “Thank you.” He smoothed the hair from David’s damp forehead. “You’re incredible.” He gave David a sweet kiss. “Do you want to sit or are you too sensitive?”</p><p>“Mm, sit. But gotta wash my hand first.” He gracelessly ambled off the bench and shuffled to the sink and washed his hands. When he turned back around, Patrick was sitting on the bench and had the water bottle in one hand, patting his leg with the other. “C’mere.”</p><p>“Think that thing can hold us both?”</p><p>Patrick rolled his eyes. “It’s literally built for sex. I think we’re fine.”</p><p>David chuckled and climbed onto Patrick’s lap, hanging his sensitive cheeks off the edge of Patrick’s sturdy thigh as he draped an arm around Patrick’s shoulders. He took the uncapped water bottle Patrick offered and sighed as Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist.</p><p>“Can you pinch me?”</p><p>“Do you have a pinch kink?” David raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Patrick looked up at him with those doe-eyes David had grown to love. “Just wanted to make sure I’m not dreaming.”</p><p>David squeezed his eyes closed and scrunched his face as he looked toward the ceiling. “How are you real? Seriously.”</p><p>Patrick lightly pinched David’s inner thigh.</p><p>“Ouch!” David laughed.</p><p>Patrick kissed David’s shoulder. “I was about to leave tonight. Right before you came in.”</p><p>David hummed. “I’m glad you didn’t.”</p><p>“Me too. I’m sure we would have gotten here eventually, but I was so tired of waiting.”</p><p>David tilted his face toward the ceiling and smiled. Patrick had wanted it too. “What were we waiting for?”</p><p>Patrick shrugged. “One of us to stop being an idiot, I guess.”</p><p>David belly laughed. “You’re not wrong. I’m kinda glad it happened like this.”</p><p>With an eyebrow arched, Patrick looked at him. “Because you find traditional courtship boring?”</p><p>David knocked his heel against Patrick’s shin. “No. I expect courtship and wooing. Lots of wooing. <em>So much wooing</em>.” Patrick smiled brightly at him. “I’m glad we learned this—“ he gestured around the room “—about each other early on. Saves us a lot of awkward bumbling. With how long it took for us to make something happen, could you imagine how long it would have taken us to bring up kink? Makes me cringe thinking about it. A tentative ass slap with lots of apologies. A polite request bordering on a demand here or there. A tentative hand wrapping loosely around a neck.”</p><p>Patrick slid one hand from David’s waist and slowly moved it up his body, curving gently around his neck. “That something you’re into?”</p><p>David’s eyes fell closed. “Mm, yes. Definitely yes.” He opened his eyes and studied Patrick’s face.</p><p>“What?” Patrick frowned at him.</p><p>“Just adjusting the Patrick Brewer in my mind to encompass this side of you.”</p><p>Patrick grinned. “This is going to be so fucking fun, David. I should start a kink spreadsheet.”</p><p>David bent down and kissed him, laughing against his lips. “Yes, you should.”</p><p>“Does this mean I get to spank you when you don’t sweep the floors?”</p><p>David waggled his eyebrows. “I think it would be more effective if you offered to spank me as a reward for sweeping the floors.”</p><p>“Yup, this is definitely going to be fun.” Patrick gently bit David’s shoulder. “You have any birthday plans after this?”</p><p>David ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair, and he leaned into the touch. “No, but I’d like to take a shower, get you naked on a bed, then order room service.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “How about cake then bed? There’s a dessert place open late near my hotel. I can run in and grab us something.”</p><p>“Mm. We could get started on that spreadsheet. It would be kinda hot if you sucked my cock while I enjoyed a slice of birthday cake.” David grinned at the feeling of Patrick’s dick twitch beneath him.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here. I already want to get you naked again.” Patrick bounced his legs.</p><p>David laughed and climbed off him. “We should also pick up a thank you gift for Stevie.”</p><p>Patrick paused in sliding his boxers on. “I’m so grateful to Stevie right now, I’d probably give her my car.”</p><p>“Funny you say that. I was thinking the same thing earlier. But, let’s not go overboard and raise her expectations. We’ll pick her up a couple bottles of wine.” And maybe a cake. Balloons. Champagne. And his eternal gratitude.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I'm over on Tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisamc-21">lisamc-21</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>